deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Z-Fighters VS Justice League/@comment-27150398-20181230224455
Ok, after doing a bit of research on this matchup I am going to try and make a statement on why the Justice League members can hold their own against and potentially beat the Z-Fighters. I am going to be providing a bit of info on each JL member to help back up my point and then write a brief explanation at the end of my statement on how the Justice League as a team could possibly take down the Z-Fighters. Superman - Aside from his more popular abilities and impressive physical stats (which could defintely keep the Z-Warriors on their toes on their own), Superman can use the Infinite Mass Punch which allows him to strike his opponents with the force of a White Dwarf Star, so if he were to continually strike the Z-Fighters with this attack he could probably take out the weaker fighters (e.g. Yamcha, Krillin and Tien) relatively easily and also deal a decent amount of damage to the likes of Gohan, Goku and Vegeta. Additionally, Superman can access his sundipped form by spending a significant amount of time inside the Sun and since he was able to take a hit from Imperiex in this form (who is at least a Galaxy buster IIRC) he could probably take out the majority of the Z-Fighters (with the exception of the Sayians and Half-Sayians) if he was able to gain access to it. Wonder Woman - While Diana's physical ablites may be impressive, it's her arsenal and alternate forms that would make a formidable opponent for the Z-Warriors. Her sword is precise enough to cut through atoms so it would be extremely difficult for any of the Z-Fighters to defend against it if they struck by it. There's also her Bracelets of Submission which can fire Zeus' lightning and block and deflect Darkseid's Omega Beams (so it could probably block Goku and Vegeta's more powerful techiniques) and her Lasso of Truth which is unbreakable, can channel the flames of Hestia, trap opponents and force them to tell the truth (so it could potentially be used on one of the Z-Warriors to force them to reveal their weaknesses as well as the weaknesses of their comrades). She can also vastly increase her power by taking off her bracelets which would make her pretty difficult to put down. Green Arrow - Ollie is probably going to be the first JL member to die, but his vast arsenal of trick arrows should defintely keep the weaker Z-Fighters on their feet and his Atomic Warhead arrows could probably seriously injure them before he is taken out. Batman - Without his more powerful mech suits, Bruce probably isn't going to stand much of a chance, but if he is given his Justice Buster and Hellbat suits in particular he will be able to put up a pretty good fight against his opponents considering that the Justice Buster suit was designed to take out the entire Justice League and the Hellbat armour was able to knockback Darkseid. However, since the Hellbat armour drains Batman's metabolism (and could potentially kill him if he uses it for too long) this means that wielding the suit could become a problem for Bruce especially as the fight drags on. Green Lantern - Hal's constructs are extremely powerful and the fact that he can literally create anything using them would make him really unpredictable and hard for the Z-Warriors to deal with. He can also create an army of construct beings to help aid him in battle which would defintely keep the Z-Warriors busy. Supergirl - Alongside her standard abilities, Kara can release solar energy from her body using the Solar Bomb techinique (which she was able to damage Wonder Woman with) and unlike Superman is able to use it multiple times without losing her powers. There's also her Red Lantern Ring which could defintely to be deadly against the Z-Warriors as well if she decided to use it. Cyborg - Victor's intelligence makes him a formidable opponent in battle and his healing factor would allow him to endure a real beating from his opponents before being put down. He could additionally create massive Boom Tubes to forcibly remove the Z-Warriors from the battlefield, but he would run the risk of potentially sucking his fellow JL teammates into it so he probably would be fairly reluctant to use it. Aquaman - If the fight takes place near any big areas of water, Arthur's water malnipulation ablites would defintely give him an advantage over the Z-Warriors and also vastly increase his physical stats, but his sharp trident and telepathic ablities would make it difficult for the Z-Warriors to put him down. Martian Manhunter - John's physicality would defintely allow him to hold his own against the Z-Warriors, but his intangibility, laser vision and incredible telepathic ablities would make him all the more dangerous. Flash - Barry's speed and incredibly fast processing speeds would make it extremely difficult for the Z-Warriors to land a hit on him (unless he was holding back) and his ablities to create powerful vortexes and tornados, travel through time, attack opponents with the Infinte Mass Punch and rip out his opponent's organs using his phasing powers would make it pretty difficult for the Z-Warriors to deal with him. Individually, the different JL members are incredibly powerful, but when they combine all their skills and abilities together they become an extremely formidable force and I honestly think it's going to be really difficult for the Z-Warriors to put them down for good unless they are able to isolate each of the different heroes and take down the team's heavy hitters fairly quickly. However, even if the Justice League is able to take down the weaker members of the Z-Fighters fairly quickly they're going to have a hard time putting down the likes of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Future Trunks especially when they start falling back on their more powerful transformations and techniques so if the Justice League do win it's likely only going to happen after a fairly long and hard-fought battle. Either way, I will defintely be looking forward to seeing how this battle turns out and wish you the best of luck with it, Gog.